Watch me shine
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: ¿Quién diría que te sentirías traicionada por tu mejor amigo? Lucy lleva tiempo siendo excluida de las misiones con su equipo y al descubrir el porque, decide entrenar sola y hacerse mas fuerte, ésta decisión la llevará a ser reconocida por todos y llama la atención de cierto chico./ Este fic es un regalo para la Miu-chan por su cumpleaños, forera del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC en los personajes (sobre todo en Laxus D; lo sientoooo).

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

Esta pequeña historia está situada después de la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Traté de hacerla lo más IC posible.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Laxus – Lucy

 _ **Notas de autor:**_ Este fic es un regalo para la Miu-chan, forera del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos por su cumpleaños. Corazón, espero te guste. El problema que tuve es que cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de 3000 palabras y aún no llegaba a la parte en que juntaba a estos dos y… ya eran muchas palabras para un OS… así que lo dividí. Espero te guste el resultado, lo hice con mucho cariño y te juro que me dio dolores de cabeza porque Laxus es muy complicado para mi xD. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Diviértete mucho y si tienes pastel me guardas un poco.

* * *

 **Watch me Shine**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Decisión**

 _Los cambios suceden cuando vamos en contra de todo lo que solíamos ser._

* * *

 _¨Querida mamá._

 _Hace un tiempo que he notado a Natsu un poco distante conmigo, no quiero pensar cosas malas… pero ha dejado de invitarme a misiones con él y Happy…¨_

Lucy se encontraba en su departamento escribiendo una carta a su madre. Se sentía sola, Natsu se había ido sin avisarle de nuevo.

Hacía algunas semanas que habían pasado los juegos mágicos, tenían poco de haber visto y vivido los eventos que causó la magia antigua de Eclipse.

Él le había prometido que la protegería.

Pero empezó a distanciarse, empezó a dejarla a un lado, dejó de ir a dormir a su casa y… eso le dolió.

Tenía que admitirlo, ella lo había llegado a querer tanto y él no se daba cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo la lastimaba.

— ¡HEY! —Gritó Gray, tratando de llamar la atención de Natsu. — ¡IDIOTA! — Pero el dragón slayer no quería verlo.

Gray se desesperó y arremetió contra él. Tomó a Natsu de su chaleco y lo embistió contra la pared, quedando de frente.

Erza solo los veía de lejos, odiaba que pelearan, pero esta vez Gray tenía un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para dejarlo seguir. Natsu lo veía con furia, nadie lo entendía.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, imbécil? —Le preguntó el mago de hielo, totalmente enojado.

— ¡Solo quiero protegerla! — Gritó el mago de fuego.

Gray, atónito, lo soltó poco a poco. No podía creerlo, frente a él estaba Natsu con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos. Erza, cabizbaja, entendía la frustración de Natsu, pero no era motivo para dejar de lado a su mejor amiga.

—Solo… eso. —Soltó un suspiro. —Cada que me duermo… la veo, veo como muere sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, veo como su vida se va de mis manos y… No quiero que eso pase.

El mago de hielo no sabía que decir, pues como Natsu, muchos otros magos tenían sueños donde veían a su compañero morir, pero con el chico de enfrente era diferente, porque él había visto a la Lucy del futuro morir para salvar a la del presente, era peor. Porque aunque la Lucy actual estuviera aquí, una Lucy, de otra parte del tiempo y espacio, había muerto.

—Natsu. —Lo llamó Erza. —Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Lucy es fuerte, es más fuerte ahora y lo sabes. —Lo regañó, no podía subestimar a su amiga, menos cuando ella había demostrado toda su fuerza.

—Es más seguro así. —Terminó Natsu, quien siguió caminando.

A lo lejos estaba Happy, que se sentía como el de pelo rosa. El gato lo veía gritar en sueños, sacudirse hasta despertar y llorar, se llenaba de coraje para seguir, pero su amigo estaba muy mal y la única que podría ayudarlo la evitaba.

Erza sabía que eso tendría repercusiones, pero Natsu era muy terco y un cabeza hueca, aprendería la lección de la peor forma. Suspiró, palmeó el brazo de Gray y le indicó que siguieran, debían cumplir esa misión lo más rápido posible, para no tardarse las dos semanas que decía el panfleto.

 _ **-O-**_

Mientras tanto, los espíritus de Lucy tenían un mal presentimiento, pues podían sentir a la perfección sus cambios de ánimo y emociones de su propietaria.

—Loke, debes de ir a hablar con ella. —Le sugirió Capricornio.

Estaban todos reunidos en el mundo espiritual, tratando ese tema como máxima prioridad, temían que ella tomara una mala decisión.

—Tsk. Esa niña, solo sabe causar problemas. —Dijo Aquarius, enfadada, aunque por dentro estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que dijeran.

— ¿Qué quieren que le diga? —Dijo Loke soltando un suspiro. Eso le estaba matando las neuronas.

—Solo dile que nosotros estamos con ella. —Comentó Capricornio.

— ¡ _We are_! —Soltó Escorpio.

—Puedes ofrecerle que me castigue. —Dijo Virgo con su tono estoico. —La princesa podría recuperar su ánimo.

—Dudo mucho que eso le ayude en algo…—Dijo Aries, aunque pareció más un susurro. Al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta se puso roja. — _¡Lo siento!_

—No, tienes razón Aries. —Dijo Loke frotándose la sien. —Haré lo que dijo Capricornio.

Todos asintieron.

 _ **-O-**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el equipo de Natsu se había ido. Lucy se veía cabizbaja desde el momento en que se enteró que ellos habían partido sin ella.

—Lucy. —La llamó Mira, quien le traía su pedazo de pastel, igual al que Erza pedía. A la Strauss le dolía verla así.

—Gracias Mira…—Se le quedó viendo al pastel un momento y luego levantó su cara para ver a su compañera. — ¿Sabes cuándo vuelven?

Su cara podía demostrarle una sonrisa, pero Mira sabía que estaba rota y cada que preguntaba por ellos era como si un fragmento de su corazón se desprendiera, le dolía verla en ese estado.

—Pues, su misión termina…

— ¡Lucy! —La interrumpió Loke, apareciendo de la nada.

—Loke, ¿qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó sin ánimos, no lo regañó ni intentó pelear con él. El león se sintió mal, no la quería así.

—Te he traído un mensaje…—Volteó a ver a Mira. — ¿Te importa si me la llevo? —Mira negó con la cabeza y siguió atendiendo.

Loke tomó de la mano a Lucy y la arrastró a la salida. Caminó con ella un tramo y luego, cuando vio que no había nadie que los interrumpiera, se giró hacía ella.

—Lucy, hemos tenido una junta todos tus espíritus. —Lucy se asustó, ¿ellos no podrían dejarla, verdad? — Solo vengo a decirte… que nosotros estamos contigo.

Su cara se pintó de sorpresa y las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—Loke… gracias. —Lo abrazó con tanto cariño, tratando de que él supiera lo mucho que él significaba para ella, que todos significaban. Loke se sorprendió, pero le correspondió de inmediato, de ella siempre recibía abrazos con algún significado especial.

—Si necesitas algo, háblanos. —Le dijo antes de regresar al mundo celestial. Vio su sonrisa por última vez y desapareció.

 ** _-O-_**

Los días pasaron y Lucy los seguía esperando, no quería tomar alguna misión, porque ella sentía que los estaba traicionando. Su corazón cada vez se hacía más pequeño, las lágrimas no cesaban y sus espíritus trataban de que no se sintiera sola.

El día en que ellos regresaron, ella corrió a recibirlos y se encontró con una pelea entre Natsu y Gray.

— ¡Ya te dije inútil! —Le gritaba Gray. — ¡Ella es fuerte! No se vale lo que le estás haciendo…

— ¡No me importa! —Le gritó Natsu.

— ¡Lucy no merece esto! — Y ya no pudo soportarlo, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. Gray no aceptaba lo que le hacía, no claro que no, él sabía que estaba mal, que Lucy era mucho más fuerte de lo que creían.

La rubia estaba escuchando todo, cada grito e insulto dado por Gray, quien la estaba defendiendo. Mientras Natsu solo se quedaba callado y recibía todos los golpes que le daba el mago de hielo. Lucy estaba atónita, por lo que decía Gray, Natsu la consideraba débil, por eso no la quería llevar, por eso la evitaba.

Ella ya no era parte del equipo más fuerte del gremio y solo Gray se preocupaba.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella.

Loke apareció en cuanto sintió el cambio drástico de ánimo, su resplandor la delató.

Ambos magos se voltearon a verla, Gray se acercó un poco y Natsu solo giró su cara para no verla.

—Lucy…

—Gracias Gray. —Le dijo con la voz rota. —Te demostraré… que soy más fuerte que tú. —Le dijo a Natsu. —Desde hoy, ya no formo parte de su equipo.

Dicho esto, se volteó y caminó lo más digna que pudo.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero te guste, traté de llevar tu idea lo mas fiel posible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC en los personajes (sobre todo en Laxus D; lo sientoooo).

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

Esta pequeña historia está situada después de la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Traté de hacerla lo más IC posible.

En este capítulo, los entrenamientos se dan por días, así que pasan semanas y/o meses antes del siguiente capítulo, lo aclaro porque a lo mejor no queda muy bien explicado. Espero les guste :D

 _ **Pareja**_ : Laxus – Lucy

* * *

 **Watch me Shine**

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

 _Cuando te digan que no puedes, contesta: "siéntate y observa cómo lo hago"_ _._

* * *

Para Natsu eso fue un duro golpe, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor. Gray no podía ver cómo era que el idiota aquel no hacía nado para evitar que la chica se fuera. Intentó seguirla pero una mano lo paró, volteó la cara con ganas de golpear al que sea que se le interponía.

—Déjala, Loke está con ella. —Le dijo Erza, tratando de calmar al mago de hielo.

—Tsk. —Se soltó de un jalón y siguió su camino, Lucy era su amiga, no podía dejarla así.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dejó caer, lloró tan fuerte que sabía que no podría hablar normalmente en un tiempo. Loke tomó su mano y la estrechó, recordándole que los tenía a ellos. Pero la mano del León fue sustituida por un abrazo, Lucy se sorprendió al ver a Gray allí, mostrándole que él opinaba diferente.

—Gracias…—Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

—De ahora en adelante, nosotros seremos un equipo. —Le propuso. — Así como Juvia y Gaajel.

Ella le sonrió tan feliz, asintió y se dejó mimar por Loke, después de que Gray se fuera. El guardián la dejó sola por la noche, y les informó a los otros espíritus lo que había pasado. Tendrían que ayudarla a superar esa pérdida.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó un poco animada, recordando la promesa que Loke le había hecho:

 _¨Nosotros te ayudaremos a entrenar¨._

Se levantó, bañó y almorzó, ese día sería mero entrenamiento. Se había propuesto entrenar con las 10 llaves diferentes cosas como resistencia, incremento de poder mágico y fuerza, entre otros. Primero entrenaría con Capricornio, él le enseñaría a incrementar el poder mágico y absorberlo del medio ambiente.

Serían 10 días de entrenamiento intenso. Solo para probarle a un idiota lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

En el gremio todos se habían enterado de la disolución del equipo más fuerte. Levy estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, pero Loke le había dicho que estaba bien, le llevó una carta especialmente para ella. Lucy no iría al gremio hasta que no terminara con su entrenamiento, tanto Loke como Gray se habían encargado de notificarle al Maestro de lo ocurrido con Natsu, quien comprendió las razones de ambos y los dejó ser, al final había una lección para ambos, cuando la aprendieran las cosas estarían bien.

 _ **-O-**_

—Lucy-sama, creo que por hoy terminamos. — Le dijo Capricornio, al verla totalmente exhausta.

Llevaban todo el día entrenando el cómo sentir, canalizar y absorber tanto la energía de ella como la del medio ambiente y ya llevaban un buen progreso. Cualquiera lo hubiera dejado a la hora, pero desde que Ultear había despertado en ella el segundo origen tenía mucha más resistencia, eso contando el entrenamiento que había tenido con el mismo Capricornio antes de los juegos mágicos.

—Creo que aun aguanto un poco más…—Comentó muy cansada.

—Lucy-sama, si quiere ser fuerte también debe cuidar de su salud y no excederse. ¿Qué le diría la ama Layla-sama si la viera en este lamentable estado? —La reganó Capricornio, ella lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que el espíritu tenía razón (como siempre) y decidió dejar ahí el entrenamiento, luego podría perfeccionarlo.

Intentó pararse y no pudo, Loke apareció justo a tiempo.

Ya había desaparecido el mayordomo y ella no tenía suficiente fuerza como para caminar, había gastado mucho poder mágico.

—Lucy, yo te llevaré…—Le dijo Loke al momento de cargarla estilo nupcial, ella se dejó llevar. No pasó mucho cuando ya estaba dormida en brazos de Loke.

Entró a la casa de la rubia, y se encontró a Gray.

—Está bien. —Le dijo al ver la cara de susto. —Solo se excedió un poco con el entrenamiento.

—Tremenda idiota. —Dijo Gray al verla dormida, Loke la acostó en su cama y la arropó. —Mañana será un poco más pesado.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el mago de hielo.

—Entrenará resistencia física. —Dijo suspirando. —Y yo veo muy animada a Aquarius. —Gray tragó duro y con una sonrisa contestó.

—Yo sé que ella podrá.

Después de eso, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a su respectivo hogar.

Al día siguiente, Lucy se preparó para lo peor, llevaba vendadas las manos y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Había planeado entrenar con Aquarius y Escorpio al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que si hacía eso, la sirena no usaría todo su potencial por quedar bien con su novio, así que decidió llamarlos por separado.

Dicho y hecho, fue peor de lo que imaginó, porque Aquarius se estaba vengando de todas aquellas veces que había dejado caer o perdido su llave. Con Escorpio fue más sencillo, porque resistía y soportaba tanto las ráfagas de arena como los golpes, ya que él era más considerado.

Tomó el día siguiente para un descanso y se dedicó a reposar todo lo de los dos días anteriores. Recibió las visitas de Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy y Lissana. Les platicó acerca de su programa de entrenamiento y se disculpó con Juvia, pues ella no quería tener una enemiga tan poderosa como la maga de agua. Juvia las aceptó a regañadientes, pues no se creía que ella no anduviera detrás de su Gray. Aclarado todo, sus amigas le prometieron ayudarla con su entrenamiento, en lo que sería batallas.

Después de disculparse, nuevamente, pero ahora con las cinco y de abrazar fuertemente a Levy, siguió con su día de descanso.

El siguiente entrenamiento fue lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con virgo. Quien cada que golpeaba a la dueña de su llave decía que si merecía un castigo. Lucy no sabía que Virgo era tan buena en esa área y lo descubrió de una forma muy fea, quedando con moretones y golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero satisfecha de que la peli-rosa se tomara tan en serio el entrenamiento. No queriendo, se tomó otro día de descanso, el ejercicio físico no era su fuerte.

Ese día fue de misión con Gray, los habían pedido exclusivamente a ellos dos. Después de los juegos mágicos pedían magos específicos para las misiones. No era mucho, solo tenían que ayudar a darle más publicidad a un establecimiento donde se empezaba a enseñar varios tipos de magia, y qué mejor que los ganadores del concurso para atraer gente.

El entrenamiento de Lucy siguió por varios días, pero ahora ya tenía más condición física, pues decidió repetir tanto el entrenamiento con Virgo como con capricornio, pero ahora mas equilibradamente. Salía a correr todas las mañanas y desayunaba lo suficiente para rendir el entrenamiento. Y entre lapsos, iba a misiones con diferentes miembros del gremio. Era muy divertido ir a misiones con Shadow Bear, ya que ambos estaban enamorados de Levy y competían entre ellos para llamar su atención.

Con Juvia y Lissana era más calmado, ambas eran serias en su trabajo, pero divertidas fuera de eso. Podía ver que las dos se llevaban de maravilla y lograban complementar sus habilidades. Juvia y Lucy, a pesar de los choques entre ellas por un amor hacia el mago de hielo (inexistente en el caso de la rubia y todavía unilateral en caso de Juvia), en el campo de batalla se complementaban muy bien, al incrementar el poder de los ataques de Juvia con la magia de Aquarius y a Lissana la ayudaba con la magia de Escorpio, dándole más velocidad.

Con Erza no iba a muchas batallas, era más que nada que a Titania le gustaba actuar y aunque todo les salía mal, les iba muy bien.

Con Wendy eran trabajos más pequeños, buscar bandidos o derrotar a buscapleitos que aterraban tal o cual pueblo.

Solo una vez fue a un trabajo con Yukino, ya que él que mandó la misión las pidió exclusivamente a ellas dos.

Poco a poco, se estaban dando cuenta en el gremio que Lucy estaba cambiando, su carácter estaba haciéndose más fuerte y su habilidad en combate estaba mejorando, ahora pensaba más rápido y podía hacer una estrategia en segundos, dando como resultado un mejor apoyo para el mago con el que trabajara.

 _ **-O-**_

Su poder mágico incrementaba un poco cada día que entrenaba con Capricornio.

Hubo un momento en que se dio cuenta de que su entrenamiento estaba muy descompensado e ideó un plan:

Con Aries y Virgo entrenaría lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque la primera era muy respetuosa, con tal de ayudar a su dueña hacía un gran esfuerzo. Con ellas sería intercalado, lunes y viernes sería con Virgo; miércoles y domingo con Aries.

Con Capricornio sería entrenar martes, jueves y sábado. Sus entrenamientos eran un poco agotadores y dejaba pasar un día para reponer fuerzas.

Con Aquarius y Escorpio entrenaba solo lunes, miércoles y viernes. La resistencia física le estaba costando mucho, ya que la portadora del agua deja ver lo sádica que era.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de todo el cambio que se estaba dando con su persona, redujo el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, a solo dos días a la semana (uno con cada una), al igual que el de resistencia. El único que seguía como siempre era el de absorber el poder mágico del ambiente, por si en alguna pelea se llegaba a agotar.

Luego empezó a entrenar con sus otros espíritus, cuando decidió que era hora de enfocarse en otras cosas.

Cambió el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo por uno de fuerza con Taurus, los mismos días que entrenaba con las peli-rosas. También cambió el de resistencia por uno de agilidad con Sagitario y Cáncer, este consistía en que el espíritu le lanzara flechas y ella las esquivara, o competía con la flecha para ganar velocidad; al cangrejo le pedía que la atacara para mejorar sus reflejos sin que ella le regresara el golpe. No era tan buena como Lissana, pero se defendía y eso la hacía feliz.

Cuando Capricornio le informó que ya no había más que enseñarle, cambió su entrenamiento por uno con Géminis. Este consistía en llamar a los gemelos, logrando que se transformaran en Gray (que después de trabajar tanto incrementando su poder mágico ya podía copiarlo) y así tratar de acoplar sus habilidades con las de su compañero para ayudarlo mejor en el combate; y perfeccionando su hechizo Urano Metria.

Cáncer se encargaba de subirle el ánimo, pues él sabía que ayudarla con su apariencia y subirle el autoestima era también necesario, Lucy le agradecía mucho sus atenciones.

A Loke lo usó de oponente. Cada fin de semana, Loke abría su propia puerta (como de costumbre) y le ayudaba en combates, para que Lucy no agotara su magia. Estos consistían en que ella convocaba a alguno de sus espíritus y se enfrentaba al más fuerte de todos, El León.

Pronto empezaría con su fase dos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Les confieso que ya lo tenía listo, pero no me di el tiempo para subirlo porque tuve examen hoy y debía estudiar.

Miu-chan, que bueno que te gustó! Tenia ese pendiente, como quiera te contestaré por MP :D

Contestando a los chicos(as) que no tienen cuenta:

-Angel: Aquí tu pedido :D espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu review.

-Shiro: Espero te guste este cap, saludos

El siguiente capítulo lo subo es esta semana, bien puede ser el ultimo o penultimo, depende de que tanta inspiración tenga y tiempo libre xD

Saludos!


	3. Fase 2: ¡Lucy vs Laxus!

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC en los personajes (sobre todo en Laxus D; lo sientoooo).

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

Esta pequeña historia está situada después de la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Traté de hacerla lo más IC posible.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Laxus – Lucy

* * *

 **Watch me Shine**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Fase 2: _¡Lucy vs Laxus!_

 _Serás feliz dijo la vida, pero primero te haré fuerte._

* * *

Esta consistía en pedirle a alguien del gremio que entrenara con ella, a cambio de algo. Pidió a Makarov permiso de colocar el anuncio en el gremio, el maestro sonrió divertido y la dejó. En el cartel se leían las reglas:

¨ **¡Combate contra Lucy!**

Ayúdame con mi entrenamiento y ten una lucha conmigo y mis espíritus celestiales.

Las reglas son:

Tú pones el lugar, la hora y el día.

Te permitiré escoger qué espíritu usaré

-En caso de que se me presente una misión, se aplazará el combate hasta que haya vuelto.

 **RECOMPENSA** : El que gane escoge. Se puede pedir un castigo o un premio (Que esté al alcance del mago perdedor). Claro que esto se dice antes del encuentro para prevenir al contrincante.

Los que quieran participar anótense en lo que resta de la hoja junto con los datos que ya se dijeron en el punto 1.¨

A todos les causó un poco de gracia el anuncio, muchos creyeron que era broma. Pero poco después se enteraron de que ella había hecho lo mismo en los otros gremios: Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Blue Pegasus. Programando una pelea diaria contra los diferentes oponentes de los gremios. La recompensa era lo más bobo que podían imaginar, ya que estaban entre amigos y a ambos les servía.

El primero en retarla fue Gray, quien pidió a Loke y lucharon en el parque. El castigo sería que ella iba a entrenar con él, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Ur; Lucy en cambio, le pidió que tuviera una cita con cierta chica. Loke ganó y Juvia fue la más feliz.

El segundo fue Gaajel, pidió luchar contra Taurus atrás del gremio. El castigo sería que Lucy se volvería a disfrazar de conejita y cantaría en su próxima presentación en el gremio; la rubia pidió que él fuera el esclavo de Levy una semana. Al día siguiente se le vio con su disfraz, cantando y siendo abucheada por todos, pero debía admitir que había sido divertido.

Peleó contra Yukino, Rogue, Lyon, Hibiki, Evee, Ren, Miliana y la mayoría de los de su gremio.

Lo que la sorprendió fue el último nombre de la lista de Fairy Tail, pero no solo a ella, también a todos en el gremio.

 _-Laxus Dreyar. En el gremio. Libre elección de espíritu celestial._

Ella volteó y se encontró con el nieto del maestro recargado en un pilar.

—Nee, Laxus…—Lo llamó un tanto dudosa. —No pusiste la hora ni cuándo. — Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, muy extraña, parecía un poco emocionado por el encuentro.

Tomó la hoja de las manos de Lucy y con una pluma le escribió lo faltante. Se la devolvió para que la leyera, ella lo hizo y sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

 _-Ahora._

Lo observó, tratando de averiguar si era una broma, pero lo encontró relajado y hasta divertido. Ella se puso nerviosa, nunca había luchado contra Laxus antes y sabía de antemano que él era alguien muy – _muy_ \- fuerte. Nunca derrotaría ese tipo. Pensó histérica.

—Vamos. — Se armó de valor y lo siguió. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poder ver la pelea.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del gremio.

—Si yo gano…—Dijo Laxus, con un tono juguetón. —Tendrás que venir en cosplay todos los días por un mes.

Ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, se estaba burlando. El rubio sabía que ganaría y lo estaba disfrutando. Lucy bufó molesta.

—Oe, Laxus. —Lo llamó Makarov. —Para hacer esto justo, pondré un límite de tiempo y el que haya caído, ya sea porque se tropezó con una piedra o con su mismo ataque, para cuando se termine, será el perdedor.

—Me agrada la idea. —Dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que te dicen: ¨Vas a perder¨.

—Si yo gano. —Dijo Lucy decidida. —Solo harás misiones conmigo por un mes, no tendrás apoyo de Los Dioses del Trueno.

La miró divertido, sabiendo que nunca podría derrotarlo y aceptó.

Se separaron lo suficiente y un reloj mágico apareció por encima de ellos, con una cuenta regresiva desde el minuto 30.

—Comiencen. —Sonó la voz imponente de Erza, dando inicio al combate.

Laxus la había visto antes, ya la había analizado y sabía que no era muy fuerte físicamente, y él era muy bueno en esa área.

Un golpe

Dos golpes

Tres golpes

Ninguno dio en su objetivo, ella los esquivó con una velocidad muy buena. En cambio, se puso en posición de ataque. Ella le sonrió y con la mano lo invitó a seguir.

Todos la veían expectantes. ¿Desde cuándo era tan buena?

—Tsk. —Laxus sonrió por el reto y la atacó con más fuerza.

Lucy recibió el golpe y fue lanzada por el aire, todos se preocuparon al verla volar, al caer al piso rodó y se quedó tumbada unos segundos. Dreyar se preocupó por un segundo, pero luego la vio pararse y sonrió. Lucy corrió y se lanzó contra Laxus, era el turno de ella para el contraataque. Un conjunto de golpes y patadas que lo hicieron retroceder y cubrirse.

Un golpe bien dado que Laxus logró parar con su puño, el choque los hizo separarse.

— ¡Balas de trueno! — De las palmas de sus manos salían esferas de rayos con dirección a Lucy.

— ¡Puerta del Arquero, ábrete! ¡Sagitario! —Lucy reacciono rápidamente e hizo que Sagitarius con sus flechas destruyera las bolas de energía. Acabado su trabajo, él volvió al mundo espiritual.

—¡No te distraigas! — Le gritó Gray, que veía a Laxus acumulando rayos en su mano alzada.

—¡A ver como sales de esto! —Gritó Laxus, tratando de dar fin con el enfrentamiento.

Aunque tenía la total confianza de que ella no podría ganarle, no debía pasar por alto que la chica era muy inteligente. Lucy pensó en varias formas de contraatacar, debía hacerlo rápido porque si recibía ese ataque, no podría moverse en una semana.

¨ _Piensa rápido Lucy_ ¨ Se dijo a sí misma.

—¡Puerta de la sirvienta, ábrete! — Todos la observaron, ¿Por qué demonios llamaba a Virgo si necesitaba más un escudo?

—Esto se acabó. —Decían algunos, dando por terminada la pelea.

Laxus sonrió, a Bickslow le daría gracia ver a la rubia con distintos disfraces.

—Aún no termino. —Dijo Lucy enojada, no podía dejar que la vieran débil. —¡Puerta de los gemelos, ábrete! ¡Geminis!

Los pequeños espíritus aparecieron después de un resplandor.

—Haremos lo que hemos estado practicando. —Ellos asintieron, todos creían que se transformarían en ella, pero no, la sorpresa fue grande al ver al mago de hielo.

—¡Juvia es muy feliz! —Gritó la peli-azul, al ver dos Grays.

Laxus mandó su ataque y Lucy les dio una orden que solo ellos Gemi-Gray escuchó. El ataque de Laxus dio en el blanco y se produjo mucho humo.

Al esparcirse el humo, se pudo ver un escudo de hielo, creado por Geminis, pero dentro del escudo no se veía la rubia.

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie supo cómo fue que Lucy ganó el encuentro.

—¿Qué pasó? — Se preguntó Laxus desde el suelo, viendo cómo el reloj mágico cambiaba para dar final al encuentro.

—Eso es fácil de responder, _cool._ — Dijo Jason como comentarista.

¿A qué hora había llegado ese tipo? Realmente no le importaba.

—¡Regresen la toma! —Gritó Jason.

Todo parecía indicar, que el reportero había llegado por casualidad y se había quedado para poder presenciar el encuentro. No tardó en instalar lacrimas para gravar el grandioso encuentro.

Laxus volteó a ver a la rubia, quien traía su látigo en la mano y estaba acompañada por su espíritu con cosplay de sirvienta. La chica estaba muy contenta, tanto que abrazó a Virgo y Gemi-Gray, después los despidió y ellos desaparecieron. Levy corrió a su encuentro y contenta chocaron palmas.

Laxus la vio fijamente, aun no entendía como lo había derrotado. Pero admitía que ella se veía mejor con esa sonrisa que traía.

—…Y así fue como…—Comentó Jason. El rubio volteó y exigió que lo repitieran.

Las lacrimas habían captado todos los ángulos de la pelea desde que Lucy había llamado a Geminis. En la grabación se podía escuchar claramente al espíritu decir ¨ _Ice maker Shell_ ¨, cosa que a Gray se le hizo raro, después de que el impacto llegara, Lucy había convocado a Virgo para que creara un pozo en el cual ambas habían entrado. Otra lacrima había captado el momento en que Virgo salía un metro detrás de Laxus con Lucy en brazos. La rubia había sacado su látigo y con él, había jalado a Laxus, que estaba distraído por su supuesta victoria, cosa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo había hecho caer.

Laxus sonrió. Era la derrota más patética que pudo tener, pero al fin y al cabo, ella había ganado y no con fuerza, sino con ingenio.

De estar sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados, se levantó para encarar a la rubia.

—Un trato es un trato. —Le dijo Lucy, pensando en que Laxus se echaría para atrás con su apuesta.

—Tsk. Ya lo sé, mujer. —Le respondió con una sonrisa, de esas que dicen por todos lados: ¨ _Dreyar_ ¨, y puso una mano en sus cabellos dorados. Ella se sonrojó un poco, porque vamos, ese chico de enfrente era lo que le sigue de apuesto.

—¡Ganadora del encuentro: Lucy Heartfilia! —Todos festejaron con ella, hasta Laxus hizo acto de presencia en la celebración.

Todos menos Natsu, quien aún no podía verla. Su corazón no sanaba por completo. Happy lo observó poco tiempo, pero no quiso admitir, que él era el que estaba mal.


	4. Lo que él piensa

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC en los personajes (sobre todo en Laxus D; lo sientoooo).

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

Esta pequeña historia está situada después de la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Traté de hacerla lo más IC posible.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Laxus – Lucy

Este cap es un poco (muy) corto, pero es para que vean que no dejaré la historia tirada(?) lol, espero les guste :D

* * *

 **Watch me Shine**

 **Capítulo 4: Lo que él piensa**

 _Los pensamientos que tienes son tuyos nada mas... Nadie sabe realmente que es lo que sientes._

* * *

 ** _-O-_**

La había estado observando desde hacía tiempo.

No entendía qué hacía Lucy en el gremio, siempre la había considerado débil, hasta que derrotó a Bikslow, fue ahí donde empezó a notarla.

Pudo ver lo unida que era con su equipo y como defendía el gremio a costa de su vida. Ella era dedicada y perseverante. Su debut en los grandes juegos mágicos en la primer pelea lo había impresionado, estaba seguro de que ella hubiera ganado de no haber sido atacada por el gremio de su padre. Lucy era alguien a quien admirar, alguien fiel y leal que, a pesar de haber entrado hacía poco tiempo, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma por sus amigos/compañeros.

Cuando sucedió lo de los dragones, todos –incluido él- pensaban que estaban perdidos. Pero llegaron ella y la chica del otro gremio, con su magia celestial y cerraron la puerta al pasado.

Fueron un punto clave para evitar la invasión… _Ella lo fue_.

Laxus los había visto, a Lucy y a Natsu, ellos juntos eran muy buenos, se complementaban, se ayudaban y por sobretodo: se querían.

Siempre pensó que con el regreso de Lissana, Natsu se alejaría de la rubia y se iria con la pequeña Strauss, pero no. El podía ver a la peli-blanca con aire sombrio cada que Natsu estaba con Lucy. Era obvio, ella lo quería. Pero él no.

Nunca había entendido ese tipo de cariño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se sentía raro cuando la veía.

Ver a Lucy lo ponía nervioso, lo ocultaba muy bien, y prefería quedarse callado, nadie notaba el cambio. Nadie sabía y nadie lo descubriría.

Sabía que en algún momento, ellos entrarían al gremio dando la buena nueva: ¨Estamos saliendo¨ o ¨Somos novios¨

Todos los día era una tortura silenciosa cada que entraban por esa puerta.

Entonces pasó lo que nadie pensó: Natsu comenzó a ignorarla.

Justo después del incidente con los dragones, el peli-rosa decidió que no quería llevar a la chica con ellos a sus misiones.

Laxus, en los pocos días que estuvo en el gremio sin trabajo, podía verla, estaba triste, todos lo notaban. Quería acercarse, decirle algo, pero no era cercano a ella, no como Gray o el bastardo de Loke. Luego ella cambió.

Se enfocó en hacerse fuerte, trabajó duro.

Tenía que reconocerlo.

Ella era alguien a quien admirar, porque era fuerte, no de forma física, de una forma más valiosa.

Y él sabía que significaba todo eso, era su turno de entrar en acción.


	5. Semilla de duda

**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC en los personajes, y demás(?...

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 ** _Pareja_** : Laxus - Lucy

 ** _Género_** : Romance - Comedia.

.

.

.

 **Semilla de duda**

 _La esperanza es el sueño del hombre despierto._

Aristóteles

.

.

.

Si de algo estaba segura era que iba a extrañar las misiones con Gray, ya se había acostumbrado a que solo eran ellos dos, como Gajeel y Juvia.

Había tenido una fiesta por haber derrotado a Laxus, aunque para el gremio cualquier cosa amerita una fiesta, nadie podía quitarle ese mérito. Se sentía tan extraña pero al mismo tiempo muy satisfecha.

Lucy se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, observó a las personas pasar y meditó en lo que la Laxus le había dicho cuando su fiesta terminó.

 _¨Ya había tomado una misión con mi equipo, tendrás que esperarme una semana, mujer…¨_ Y sin decir más se fue.

Eso era mucho, esperar una semana entera para poder hacer misiones con uno de los más fuertes del gremio. Pensó en que si hubiera sido de otra forma ahorita estaría alardeándole a Natsu que ella había podido hacer lo que él siempre quiso, pero Natsu seguía sin siquiera verle la cara, no la saludaba y tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Recordarlo le hacía sentir de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, pero se había prometido no llorar por él nuevamente, así que hizo de piedra su corazón y se limitó a planear una serie de pequeñas misiones con el mago de hielo como un tipo raro de despedida. Aunque solo fuera un mes con otro compañero, ella sentía que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella en el último año.

El trascurso de los días fue un tanto rápido, Gray le agradeció infinitamente que decidiera despedirse con una serie de misiones de bajo calibre. Todas les recordaban cosas felices que habían pasado juntos, reafirmando su amistad y haciendo aún más fuerte el lazo que los mantenía unidos.

Laxus llegó puntual, si bien la misión le pudo haber tomado más días, pero se sentía tan ansioso por compartir un mes entero con Lucy que terminó justo un día antes, no quería verse tan obvio así que retrasó la llegada al gremio para verse puntual. Los dioses del trueno lograron notar la extraña forma de actuar de él, aunque Laxus no lo hubiese demostrado tanto, pero ellos lo conocían demasiado bien.

Freed siempre se había considerado su seguidor más fiel y también su mejor amigo, para él era fácil saber el humor de Laxus y a veces (no siempre) sabía qué era lo que el rubio estaba pensando. Cuando pasó lo de la batalla de Fairy Tail se cuestionó si debía seguir a su lado, pues él sabía que sus compañeros no merecían eso, pero a la hora de enfrentarlo decidió seguir con el plan. Desde hacía tiempo que llevaba sospechando que algo le pasaba al mago del rayo, podía ver cómo se tensaba ligeramente al ver entrar a Natsu y Lucy juntos, porque se había percatado igual que si entraban por separado no mostraba esa ligera tensión.

Si bien había tenido sus teorías del por qué Laxus se comportaba como lo hacía, pero cada una era menos probable que la anterior. La menos probable resultó ser la respuesta a sus incógnitas, sabía qué era lo que pasaba y desgraciadamente no podía ayudarlo, era algo que Laxus debía hacer solo.

—¡Vamos! Solo tenemos que seguirlo un poco para…—Comenzó a decir Evergreen, tratando –inútilmente- de convencer a sus dos amigos.

—No, Ever. —Dijo tajante Freed. Eso hizo _click_ en la cabeza de la chica del grupo.

—¡Tu! —Lo señaló con el dedo. —Tú sabes quién es…—Lo acusó.

Bickslow solo suspiró, era un tanto obvio quien era y hasta se le hacía raro el por qué ella no sabía, era mujer y eso le daba ventaja.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Le contestó Freed, ignorándola completamente.

Ever se mordió el labio, eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas. ¿Quién era la afortunada? Se quedó calla y cruzó los brazos, se puso a pensar en todas las chicas del gremio para ir descartando a cada una.

Las únicas dos opciones que tenía eran Erza y Mirajane, la segunda más probable que la primera. Pero por más que lo pensaba no había visto mucha interacción entre ellos, hasta podría decir que Laxus se mantenía aún más distante de Mira que de costumbre.

Llegaron puntuales el día que acordó con Lucy, seguía sin querer verse ansioso, pero… eso no quitaba el hecho de que pasaría un mes entero de misiones con ella y pues eso lo hacía sentir nervioso.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera enfrentar magos, dragones a su padre sin una pisca de duda, pero cuando pensaba en ella se le hacía de tripas el corazón?

No entendía y realmente no le interesaba saberlo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por la corriente y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-¡Laxus! – Lo recibió la rubia con una sonrisa cuando entró al gremio.

Lucy iba a extrañar mucho a Gray pero eso no quitaba que estuviera emocionada con la idea de estar codo a codo con el más fuerte del gremio. Laxus la miró sorprendido de que tuviera un recibimiento así y al mismo tiempo contento de que ahora esa sonrisa fuera solo para él. Le correspondió el saludo con una ligera sonrisa, no como las que siempre suele hacer que derrochan arrogancia, esta era sincera y tierna.

—Estas muy animada hoy, Lu-chan.

—Sí, Levy-chan. Estoy muy emocionada porque ire de misión con Laxus…

—Ara, ara, Lucy…—Se acercó Mira a ellas y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo:— ¿No será que te gusta Laxus?

Lucy se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, tartamudeó y no pudo contestar nada coherente.

— ¡Mira-san! —Logró decir. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Pues no lo has negado…—Le dijo juguetona. —Pasarás todo un mes con él y eso es muy posible…

Levy no sabía cómo calmar a la rubia que estaba a punto de estallar de lo roja que se había puesto y Mira estaba riéndose de la reacción de la rubia. No muy lejos de ahí, Laxus se preguntaba si eso sería posible, que ella llegase a fijarse en él de esa forma.

—Ya le di el empujón, me debes una grande…—Le dijo Mira al oído, Laxus reaccionó tarde, para cuando se dio cuenta de todo ella ya estaba sirviendo más cerveza a los clientes.

Freed sonrió un poco, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, Mira también lo sabía.

 _¨Eres muy malo ocultando las cosas, Laxus…¨_ Pensó el joven de largo cabello verde, caminó hacía la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Mirajane, ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa, al salir suspiró.

 _¨Y yo soy demasiado bueno…¨_


End file.
